


Only Fools Fall For You

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: A redhead falls for the blue-eyed boy.





	1. From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Troye Sivan ~

 

* * *

* * *

 

The curly redhead would always bring a book with him to study or perhaps just read and enjoy the luxurious time he has.

 

These are one of those times. With a book in hand, and his friends next and across from him talking about the latest game or hook up, his eyes follow the descriptive sentences followed by wordy paragraphs.

Lately, his attention from normally reading, would linger and glance from time to time to a certain raven haired boy.This raven haired boy that no longer wore his blue beanie with the red puffball, laughed with his friends at a vulgar joke made by the curly redhead’s frenemy.Glancing would then turn to staring without even acknowledging that he did hold long stares after blinking and go back to reading.

 But he still stared. Green shiny emerald orbs kept their gaze under such red eyelashes, until they went back to focus on the text beneath him.

 

_“Hey, Jew, what’s got you silent?”_

This certain redhead looked up and see his brunette frenemy leaning on the table eating a french fry. Shrugging, the redheaded boy went back to ‘ _reading_ ’ or unconsciously staring.

 

But before he can turn the page, the lunch bell rang, giving the students in the cafeteria to throw their unfinished food away and getting ready for their final classes of the day. Placing the bookmark on his page he did not finish reading, he closed the hardcover book, grabbed his dark blue backpack and left the cafeteria. Heading to his locker, he took out the textbooks and notebooks needed for his final classes and walked to the classroom.

 

English was his next class, and early as he is from the other students, he was surprised to see the certain blue-eyed boy sitting down next to a blonde teen, standing and chatting across from him.

Taking his seat, he pulled back the chair that made a loud ‘ ** _screech_** ’ noise, catching the attention of the certain blue-eyed boy.

 

“Oh hey, Kyle! Come talk with Ken and I, we’re just discussing how creamy peanut butter is better than crunchy peanut butter.”

 

“Ah, screw you dude, crunchy is way better, now to mention it’s tastier.”

 

As the two argued back in forth, both holding smiles at each other, Kyle grabbed his notebook from his backpack and his book he never got to finish.

 

Without noticing, two shadows were standing overhead, and with emerald eyes looking up, he met with the bluest of blue orbs he gotten used to. Next to him, another pair of eyes, dark blue similar to the depths of ocean, looked down at him.

 

“Kyle, tell Ken that creamy is smoother to eat than crunchy paired with jelly.”

 

“Nah, Kyle loves me more, and is high above to eat boring creamy peanut butter. We both grew up eating crunchy, so I think we all know who wins.”

 

“Oh shut up, dude. He’s my best friend, not to mention, creamy isn’t trouble when it’s stuck at the back of your teeth.”

 

“Ok then, fine Stanny-boy. Kyle, hon, which is better? Cringey and boring creamy peanut butter, or life of the party crunch?”

 

The redhead saw the raven haired teen smile, waiting patiently for his best friend to choose him.

 

He’ll always choose him.

 

“Creamy is smoother to eat, Kenny.”

 

“Bleh, you guys have no style at all when it comes to peanut butter.”

 

The classroom was now filled with students, and Kenny got his leave before the female English teacher could give him another detention for being in the wrong classroom again.

 

“Okay class. Today, I’m going to assign a small project.”

 

The students groaned.

 

“Oh, hush, it’s not as bad as you think. What we’re going to do is blackout poetry. Does anyone know what blackout poetry is? Anyone?”

 

Kyle raised his hand.

 

“Yes, Kyle?”

 

Those blue orbs next to him stared with wonder.

 

“It’s when you grab a pen or a marker and on a newspaper or book, you start redacting words until a poem is formed.”

 

A smile formed on the face of the English teacher and continued on, “That’s correct, Kyle. Blackout poetry is what you guys will do. What I want you to do is find any old newspaper or book lying around in your house and find any page from it, and create a poem. It can be anything, few words always have a bigger impact. And no, not two or three words, but one or two sentences. This is will be due next Tuesday. Do not rip the page, but leave a sticky note for me to see it. For the time being, I need you to pass your homeworks up to the front of the room and after that, I’ll review today’s lesson for Friday’s test.”

 

“Hey, Kyle.” A whisper caught his attention.

 

“Yeah, Stan?”

 

“I bet you’ll finish this project by tomorrow, considering your nose is always buried in that book of yours.” He chuckled as he opened his notebook.

 

Kyle blinked at him.

 

Stan smiled back.

 

They both copied notes from the board, but Kyle seems to be a bit distracted again.

 

_How he smiled is what makes fools fall for him._

\-------

\------- 

When the school day ended, Kyle was in the library, while the others were going home, practicing for another upcoming game, or just hanging out somewhere.

But not Kyle. 

He seemed to lose interest in some of those things. He still loves basketball, would usually play with the guys, he would also attend some football games just to see Stan win and Cartman bulldoze the opponent probably causing an injury, or talk with Kenny over a nice round of Call of Duty.

 

But now, everyone just seems distant or preoccupied. Kyle seemed to see everything change slowly and just watch from the sidelines as his friends start to grow more and more distant from him.

 

Especially the raven haired teen.

 

Him and Kyle are still friends, but after the fallout from a few years ago when Mr. Garrison was elected president, the gender wars, the invasion of ads, finding out his dad was skankhunt42, and trying to keep his family together, him and Stan seemed to lose what they used to have.

 

Kyle turned the page of his textbook and wrote down the answers on a piece of looseleaf, pen writing down the answers and added opinion.

 

Closing his textbook, he felt satisfied with his finished homework and brought his books he no longer needed to his locker.

 

Leaving the library, he walked down the lonely hallways arms secure to the books he held and only the light ‘ _taps_ ’ of his footsteps echoed.

 

Wednesday always seems like a short day for Kyle since athletes were outside or in the locker room while the other students were home or something, no clubs were available on Wednesdays since it was a faculty meeting after school or student council discussion, so no student, excluding Kyle, haunted the hallways or classrooms.

 

That is until another presence made himself known at the side of Kyle’s locker.

 

“Stan? What’re you doing here?”

 

Stan hovered Kyle, as he watched his friend open the combo to his locker and place his books in a nice pile. “Dude. Do you think we can talk, tomorrow? After school?”

 

Kyle seemed to freeze.

 

Why talk? They’re talking right now, is there something wrong? This is what Kyle thought.

 

“Oh? Sure, I guess. We can bring-”

 

“Kyle, just the two of us.”

 

_The two of us._

 

At the corner of Kyle’s eyes, he glances to see the shimmer in Stan’s blue eyes, eyebrow raised and side smiling, leaning on the locker and his hand supporting him, while the other in his pocket.

 

Kyle went back to just rummaging in his locker just to keep him from staring again and straightened up.

 

“O-Okay. Yeah, sure. Where?”

 

Shrugging, Stan hummed. “Why not after my practice? We’ll meet in the library.”

 

“Okay. Got it.”

 

Stan smiled at the redhead and said his goodbye, leaving Kyle only to feel his stomach being filled with butterflies and a blush covering his cheeks.

 

_How the raven haired teen acted only with a special person is what makes fools fall for him._

\----

Emerald orbs scanned at the homework he reviewed, as the Canadian teen rolled his pencil back and forth on the couch arm with reruns of Terrance and Phillip in the background accompanied by the small laughs from the Canadian brother.

“Ike, who’s teaching you these methods?” Kyle asked as he grabbed the pencil from his pocket and erased the wrong answer. “Mr. McNallan. I told him it was wrong and asked if he can correct it, but he told me not to be a smartass and sit down.” Ike replied, balancing the mechanical pencil on the upper lip.

“Well, the work is wrong but the answers are right, it’s just, it’s not the method I taught you. Eh, just do the method I taught you, don’t acknowledge what McNallan said, if he starts, I’ll deal with him before Ma gets to him. Okay, just remember to also divide with two, you forgot to do that in this-” Kyle erased and corrected his work, “And also add with the remaining number.”

“I don’t see Stan anymore, what’s with that?”

The redhead blinked. What an odd question, coming from his brother too, that kinda surprised him since he doesn’t really talk about Kyle’s friends that much.

Turning to his brother that sat on the couch besides him, he raised an eyebrow. “Where did that come from?”

Ike shrugged and turned to his older brother. “You would usually bring Stan over most of the time, now, he doesn’t come here anymore.”

Kyle laid back and he looked around. “He’s just busy with school and football and stuff…”

Ike hummed, attention going back to the television.

“Ike, if you’re done with your homework, you wanna help me pick out some groceries?” Kyle closed the math workbook and placed it on the right side of him. The Canadian shrugged and hopped off the couch. Turning off the television then grabbing their coats, money, and keys, both Broflovski brothers left the house and headed to the market.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Kyleeeee…”

“Iiiiikkkee” Kyle mimicked. “Can we please buy Captain Cruuuuunch?” Ike whined, holding the cereal box. The older brother chuckled. “Ike, I told you, I’m only spending for the necessities. Ma and Dad are in Santa Fe and they left me in charge of the food and money. I can’t spend it on this. They’ll be back next week and you’re able to get it by then.” Kyle reminded, grabbing a jar of creamy peanut butter from the shelf.

_Creamy or Crunchy peanut butter?_

_Obviously crunchy._

_Creamy peanut butter is better._

“Why’re you staring at the jar, you weirdo?” Ike asked, holding onto the shopping cart. Kyle shrugged and threw the peanut butter jar in the cart, resuming to push the cart. At the checkout, Kyle placed the frozen chicken, vegetables, and bits of junk food onto the table.

He spotted a cereal box.

“It’s a necessity for a growing Canadian boy like me.” Ike prided. Kyle rolled his eyes and waited for the price to show up. “Your total is $26.78.”

Pulling out a twenty and a five Kyle gave the money to the cashier, but the redhead seemed to have not another two dollars with him.

“Here.” A red glove held two dollars to the cashier.

“Oh, hey Stan.” Ike greeted at the opposite side of the cart. The cashier gave the change to Kyle. Kyle gave it to the raven haired teen, but he declined politely and smiled.

With plastic bags, Kyle carried them along with Ike hugging the Captain Crunch box. Stan also carried a few bags with him.

The three boys walked together, but instead of talking to the blue-eyed boy, only the young Canadian and the blue eyed teen talked. Kyle following behind, his chest twisting as he stared the blue eyed boy.

Blue eyes would always stare back at him with curiosity and wonder. But how blue is blue? The sky blue? Probably, but baby blue? No, Butters held that pigment in his eyes. The blue color in ice? No, Craig claims the icy stare and gazes. Ocean blue was also close, but the kind of blue where only sky and ocean met, how it merges and goes together at anytime of the day.

Those blue eyes usually made a fool out of the redhead, since he would be caught looking at him.

His breathing started to become unsteady at the thought of thinking again.

“You okay, dude? You want me to get that for you?” Blue eyes held with worry looked back at him, reflection of the redhead mirrored. He shook his head, and gave him an assuring smile.

Turning back, the redhead’s cheeks began to feel warm from embarrassment.

Stan probably thought Kyle must be tired from carrying the groceries! It seemed pretty petty that he was already running out of breath from just walking a few blocks, is what maybe Stan thought, but what Kyle was really thinking, is the hue of his best friend’s eyes and how it always managed to catch the gaze.

Reaching the Broflovski household, Ike and Kyle thanked Stan for the spare change and he returned home.

 

_The bluest of blue orbs is what can make a fool fall for the raven haired teen._


	2. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

\-----------

 

Thursday rolled around and it seemed to be like the longest day for a Junior.

Especially if you were in honors classes.

The Jewish redhead copied notes from the screen and when the geometry teacher finally showed the final slide, everyone had enough time to be left for their own devices. Though it was only fourth period and though the end of the day seems so close but yet so far, so the redhead decided to continue reading his book. He had the book he never finished from the day before, and spent his time reading it thoroughly with no distraction.

Until the lunch bell rang.

 

Kyle is getting kinda pissy that he can’t finish the book.

 

Until he remembered he’s going to talk to Stan.

_Just the two of them._

 

_In the library._

 

_With no people there._

 

Kyle’s pissy mood seemed to changed to a happy one.

 

Excusing himself from the number of students that were crowding the hallways, he managed to get to his locker and grab his lunch. Walking to the cafeteria, he sat a his table with Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and Stan.

 

Opening his lunch, he ate a sandwich meanwhile the others chattered about who knows what, a few obscurities here and a lot of vulgar there, accompanied by the laughters.

 

“Ya know, Kahl, if you keep reading, you’ll barely notice any chicks trying to get with you.” Cartman said.

 

“Y-Yeah Kyle. Don’t ya know Bebe has been trying to get with you?” Butters added.

 

Without looking up from his book, the redhead flipped Cartman off before he got cursed off only to then acknowledge Butters to sit next to Eric. “Butters, Bebe isn’t really my type, not to mention, I don’t like her in that way.” Kyle replied going back to turn to the next page of the story.

 

Cartman rolled his eyes as he continued chattering with the others as Kenny and Stan took a glance at each other and then towards their friend across from him. “Dude, rejecting Bebe, is like rejecting the internet. I mean, her tits are like a frickin D-cup and you’re not gonna take advantage of that? You motorboat the shit outta those jiggly water balloons!” Cartman exclaimed. Kenny bursted out laughing and Stan rolled his eyes at the comment.

“You’ve been hanging out with Kenny too much, Cartman.” Stan mentioned, earning a playful punch to the shoulder by the blonde next to him. “Am I such a bad influence?” The McCormick teen leaned against Stan’s shoulder smiling. “Your pervertedness can corrupt Cartman and I, just don’t dirtify Kyle.”

“Oh please, the Jew was pure since childhood that he probably doesn’t even know what a fucking vagina looks like.” Cartman continued.

“And you do?” Stan defended.

“Yes I do, actually. I looked at Heidi’s and a few days ago I banged Testaburger.”

“Can we not mention my ex please?”

“Awww, don’t be jealous, Stan! Just because I’m dating Wendy now, doesn’t mean I won’t share how my love life between her and me is. ”

“Fuck off, Cartman.”

 

This wouldn’t seem right. It was always Kyle and Eric bickering, but Stan was defending him over something as silly as getting laid. Meanwhile the two boys argued, Butters and Kenny talked cheerfully about another topic.

 

Until Kyle noticed something.

 

Stan was sitting closer to Kenny. A near proximity that _only_ Kyle can sit next to Stan. Kyle shrugged it off, just Kenny and Stan, just good friends, not as close as Kyle and Stan so nothing to worry about. The redhead blinked and went back to reading.

But his emerald colored eyes can never focus on the pages of the book, only the raven haired teen in front of him.

 

\------

 

It was now the end of the school day, and Kyle waited for Stan in the library.

 

His heart palpitated faster than usual and the of butterflies in his stomach increased. He didn’t have any homework since he was a good student and finished it during classes and all he had was the book he never finished reading.

 

_-Far from that actually, not only can someone believe something so profoundly obscure,  such fools would go through great lengths to gather proof and correct the error made from the individual. Dedication, perseverance, and patience is what make the person or persons most likely fall for what can possibly happen. But remember, ‘It may be impossible, but not improbable’. Though discussed numerous of times, it is usually meaningless when you are determined on another topic that can be focused on. Truly, nothing is impossible, unless it is possible. The opposite is the same. Nothing can be everything. These are spoken by different people throughout generations, and people can live through those quotes, only to gather evidence in their life, like the memories they cherish so dearly, is what makes it live up to the quote to either disagree or agree. Furthermore, only you can decide what you live up too. Your life is evidence and -_

 

Kyle jumped a bit when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

 

It was his friend, Stan, smiling at only him. Those very blue orbs radiant when meeting his emerald eyes.

 

“Shit dude, sorry for scaring you. It looked like you were really into that book.” Stan chuckled as Kyle stared him. Pulling a chair from the side and sitting down next to his friend, they talked for a bit. Every word that poured from the raven haired teen’s mouth, the redhead listened, attention focused only at the teen across of him.

 

“So, anyways, what I wanted to talk about was… Well…”

 

Kyle seemed worried. Stan would only hold long pauses unless something is conflicted internally.

 

“Spit it out, man. I can take it.”

 

Stan pursed his lips and his once blue eyes looking back at him shifted to the floor.

 

“I like someone.”

 

“... _oh_.”

 

“Okay, before you interrogate me who it is, he’s closer than you think.” Stan looked back at Kyle with confidence, cheeks tinted with a light pink and both eyes locked on each other.

 

_This was it._

 

Kyle’s heart pumped faster, and a small smile tugged at his lips. “Oh? Who might it be?” Kyle teased.

 

“Well, you know _him_ . I’ve known _him_ since preschool. Sure, we got our ups and downs, but who hasn’t? The important thing is that we made up.” Stan seemed flustered and Kyle chuckled at how cute it was to see his best friend seem so head over heels with him.

 

“Does... _he_ know about your little crush?”

 

Stan scratched the back of his neck and let out a wry chuckle. “ _He_ probably doesn’t know. I don’t know, I was thinking of telling him, soon of course. You know, when I have the courage to ask him and shit. I just hope he feels the same.” He muttered.

 

Kyle smiled. Could it be that his love retard of a friend can recognize at least the hints Kyle dropped from time to time?

 

“Go for it.”

 

Stan raised an eyebrow at the direct advice given by the redhead and his smile began to widen. “You really think so?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Stan pulled Kyle into a hug. A hug that almost gave Kyle a heart attack from the explosion of emotions.

When Stan pulled away, he said his goodbye to Kyle, leaving the ginger to his own thoughts.

 

\-----

 

Friday passed and Kyle could only think about what Stan said.

What Stan did.

How Stan might tell Kyle that he likes him too.

 

The signs displayed everything, and how he acted just asked to be his significant other.

 

It was now Saturday. Kyle was in his room, waiting patiently, looking at his phone.

Waiting patiently Kyle did, and he happily waited. It was now late afternoon and Kyle’s cleaning the house, with his phone on high volume.

 

**_DING_ **

 

Dropping the vacuum, Kyle rushed to the coffee table and his hopes for Stan’s text disappointed him when it was only a message from Christophe and the French homework. Replying, he went back to vacuuming the house and continued on doing the house chores.

 

At this point, Kyle even finished cooking dinner and he’s sitting in his bedroom still waiting patiently for Stan.

“Stan is busy. He does have practices on Saturday too. Maybe- Maybe I’m just acting too clingy.” Kyle whispered to himself.

Kyle went to sleep but his heart ached.

                                                                  ````````````

 

Sunday morning and Kyle hears rain droplets at his windowsill. Buried under the cozy blankets, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Under his pillow was his phone, clicking the power button on, no new messages appeared, not like Kyle could care at this early in the morning.

 

Sighing, the redhead thought that maybe Stan decided that he doubted his feelings about him, but does the heart listen to the mind?

 

Never, even if you resist it.

 

But we are fools to love, are we not?

 

Sitting up, Kyle stretched and stood up from the bed and headed downstairs.

When he passed by the living room and walked to the kitchen, he saw a note on the counter.

 

_Kyle,_

 

_I’m going to the Tucker’s. Don’t worry, Firkle and Karen will be there. And Ruby. Obviously. Btw, my phone died, so uh I’ll text you when I get there._

__-Ike_ _

 

 

The ginger huffed and crumpled the note. Looking at the refrigerator and opening it, nothing seemed to satisfy him.

Tweek Bros. are open. Kyle has money.

Kyle changed out of his pajamas and into comfier clothes and left the house. The cold breeze nipped at his cheeks as he kept walking to the cafe. Opening the door to the cafe, Kyle rubbed his nose and ordered a croissant and hot chocolate.

When his name was called, he thanked Craig for the order and went out.

How quaint to see Craig working at Tweek Bros, not like no one thought it wasn’t going to happen, Craig and Tweek are like magnets that yearn for each other.

 

So cheesy.

 

But what the redhead secretly desired from time to time, him and Stan just together, enjoying each other’s company and liking every minute of it.

 

Oh how distracted Kyle could be, not looking where he’s going, but how he enjoyed it when he shouldn’t be. He bumped into the certain blue-eyed teen. Luckily no beverage spilled nor food dropped. Certainly, very lucky.

Apologizing, the taller raven haired male smiled at scratched the back of his neck. Both chatted on the side of the sidewalk, not wishing to cause any convenience to any person walking, not like they cared. As they continued their conversation, whilst Kyle should be talking while Stan listening, it is now the opposite, where Stan is saying anything coming to mind, blue eyes sparking life as they look at their dear friend, gladly having the attention of a dear friend.

 

With the raven haired teen talking to no end, the shorter male listened and held a small smile and a caring look that kept a strong gaze that can not be broken. Staring once again at him, those blue glazing eyes, and soothing voice that matured during the years, and that defined jawline, only made Kyle melt.

 

“-tonight, I’m going to ask him.”

 

Kyle blinked in surprised way, the way that made a person a bit shocked but dumbfounded.

 

“Ask who?”

 

“ _Him_. I’m going to ask him to be mine.”

 

The emerald orbed teen’s face flushed with pink, whilst the taller male didn’t notice when he looked away at embarrassment.

 

“Why...not now?”

 

Stan turned to him, tilting his head.

 

“Why don’t you ask him now? You know, to get it over with, so you don’t have to be more stressed out and pressured.”

 

The taller teen side smiled at the nice advice he was given and considered it. The less time you ask, you don’t have to worry about it later. But he still has it planned on asking tonight. “Hm, good advice Kyle. But I have a plan on how to ask him, it’s over text since I’m kinda busy today.”

 

The redhead hummed in response and saw small droplets fall from the sky. The taller male took out his umbrella from his backpack and opened it, sharing it with Kyle. “Wanna hang for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Kyle shuffled a bit and moved closer since it was pouring one again, but it was just an excuse to be closer to the raven head teen.

 

\--------

 

Again, but it will gladly wait, he waited for Stan’s text, all the meanwhile he finally finished his book. 

Patiently he did, for it was already Sunday evening, a peaceful, quiet, night and Kyle was in his room again, doing his English project and finding a page that he can use for blackout poetry.

 

_-The key to enjoying is setting standards, though people keep hoping, high hopes is what leads to crashing, others keep it low to easily accomplish their goals. But who knows? Experiment with your life, keep it as evidence that you have lived it, but be careful not to shatter what fragile memories that you are willing to share later-_

 

No, too much. Is what Kyle thought.

 

**_Ding_ **

 

Stopping from his reading, he placed the marker down and looked at his phone.

It was from Stan.

 

_Dude, I’m going to do it. I’m gonna ask him._

 

His heart started to race. He held the hope he had for so long, and this is what he’s going to get. His stomach did backflips and he smiled brightly. He replied to Stan and said,

 

_You can do it. I know he’ll share your feelings too._

 

**_Ding_ **

 

_Thanks, Kyle._

 

And Kyle waited again.

 

And waited patiently. He kept his patience with Stan, hoping for that text. Though he did wish it was face-to-face, but he’ll take what he can get. Anything to and from the blue-eyed boy.

 

But seconds passed, turning into minutes, silence lingered in his room, but only the pages the redhead turned from time to time is what expelled some of the quiet.

Maybe Stan backed out, maybe Stan’s phone died, maybe Stan pussied out and will do it tomorrow.

 

This is what Kyle thought.

 

By this time, he was tired and decided to sleep, waiting til the morning.

 

**_Ding_ **

 

The soft chime echoed, but only small breaths accompanied the chime that no longer sounded. A message popped up, but not from Stan, but from Kenny.

 

_Stan and I are together. We talked it out, and he told me you helped him not to be a complete wuss about it, thanks to you. You’ve always been such a great friend to us, we know we have your support. :)_

 

The screen turned black, and it seems as the battery died.

 

**_Fools make many mistakes, so why can’t he resist what he can’t have?_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Monday morning and the redhead had his phone charging with the spare power bank he had in his locker.

He finished his project in the morning and it was in his backpack.

 

“Hey, Kyle.”

 

That voice. His voice is what he didn’t want to hear. 

Turning around, he saw happy blue eyes staring down at him, accompanied by a blonde-haired boy. Standing close to each other, Stan held a big grin while the other had a small smile plastered on his face.

Kyle stared at them and saw their hands intertwined with each other.

 

“Thanks for being such a supporting friend, dude. I wouldn’t have asked Kenny if it weren’t for you.”

 

Remember those green hoping emerald orbs that only Kyle held? It was dull and filled with nothing. Hope? Shattered. Heart? Smashed to the ground and stomped on. This felt like nothing but a goal only the other accomplished.

“Dude, are you okay?” Kenny asked, eyebrow raised.

 

Kyle closed his locker and shrugged. “I’m tired, you know, I had to finish an English project.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.” Stan rubbed his temples, and Kenny patted his back. "Well, Kenny and I are gonna head to see Cartman and Wendy. Wanna join?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Next time, probably." 

The redhead turned and dragged his feet upon the hallway floors. Not a sign of emotion held in his face, but only thoughts his mind kept. Can someone that horrible really play him like that? No, they can’t, because Kyle was a fool. To fall for those such blue eyes and his charming persona is what made Kyle seem like a fool. Only such fools would fall for gestures and impulses that make it look like a person like Stan could possibly share his feelings with a lovestruck teen. Heartache seemed to twist in him, he was surprised he still felt heartache when he read Kenny's text once he woke up. He hated the moment that everything did coming crashing down, and he consciously stared at the text he recieved and wanted to delete because the torn heart he had, no longer wanted to feel. Every direction he followed from his mind, no longer a disciple of his heart since he was fully aware that his obsession with a friend he fell for, was an utter mistake. 

But can you blame him? No, Kyle knew better. 

_~~-Far from that actually, not~~ _

**only**

_~~can someone believe something so profoundly obscure,  such~~ _

**fools**

_~~would go through great lengths to gather proof and correct the error made from the individual. Dedication, perseverance, and patience is what make the person or persons most likely~~ _

**fall for**

_~~what can possibly happen. But remember, ‘It may be impossible, but not improbable’. Though discussed numerous of times, it is usually meaningless when you are on another topic that can be focused on. Truly, nothing is impossible, unless it is possible. The opposite is the same. Nothing can be everything. These are spoken by different people throughout generations, and people can live through those quotes, only to gather evidence in their life, like the memories they cherish so dearly, is what makes it live up to the quote to either disagree or agree. Furthermore, only~~ _

**you.**


End file.
